A regulated market is the provision of goods or services that is regulated by a government or a government-appointed body. For example, a regulation may cover the terms and conditions of supplying goods and services, such as the price allowed to be charged and/or whom they are distributed. A variety of forms of regulations exist in a regulated market. These include controls, oversights, anti-discrimination, environmental protection, taxation, and labor laws.